


撒嬌.(上)

by agens0612



Series: 【Seulrene】撒嬌 [1]
Category: seulrene - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-12 04:54:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20986352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agens0612/pseuds/agens0612





	撒嬌.(上)

-

金藝琳對天發誓，她絕對沒有想把事情搞成這樣子的。

裴柱現已經兩天沒有跟康瑟琪說話了。

一開始只是因為康瑟琪昨天又拒絕了跟自己玩電動，偏偏又剛好在早上滑手機的時候看到了偶電工的影片浮出首頁，哼，黑歷史就是要拿來嘲笑隊友用的。

金藝琳把手機螢幕轉給對面的朴秀英看，使了個眼色，朴秀英瞬間就明白的點點頭，便開始了忙內line的晨間情境劇時間。

「歐尼，知道我的夢想是什麼嗎？」

「也許是出道吧？」

「我的夢想，是你啊。」

「哈哈哈！！！」

才剛說完朴秀英就快要笑到喘不過氣來，而且金藝琳還故意用更誇張的口吻表演，讓整句話聽起來更肉麻了。

孫勝完平靜的吃著粥，彷彿早就習慣早晨的喧鬧。

裴柱現則是動作暫停了一秒。

倒是當事人康瑟琪卻一點也不覺得有什麼丟臉的，反倒是一臉疑問的抬頭。

「幹嘛突然演這個啊？」

可惡，金藝琳看康瑟琪絲毫沒有受到影響，又不服氣的嘟著嘴再補上一句。

「就覺得瑟琪歐尼，你跟YooA歐尼演的時候很尷尬，所以很好笑啊。」

「哦，台詞是有點尷尬沒錯啦。」

康瑟琪抓抓頭。

「不過好險YooA私底下很可愛嘛，又很會撒嬌，所以氣氛沒有很尷尬啦。」

明明是夏天，餐廳的空氣瞬間降溫，比寒流來的時候還要冷。

沒有人敢接話。

孫勝完正在吃粥的湯匙摔落在地上發出響亮的聲音。

金藝琳跟朴秀英倒吸了一口氣，原本抱在一起的手連動都不敢移動半分。

只有裴柱現冷笑了一聲後，繼續吃著粥，以及，繼續散發著寒氣。

只有康瑟琪感受不到的寒氣。

「怎麼大家突然不說話啦？」

金藝琳看見裴柱現面無表情的模樣，又看了康瑟琪說完話，發現沒有人應答然後不明所以的困惑表情。

嗚，怎麼辦啦。

闖禍了。

-

這兩天不管康瑟琪怎麼搭話，裴柱現就是冷著一張臉，非要回應的話，也只是簡短的「嗯」，就連睡覺的時候也總是假裝先睡著，讓康瑟琪因為不敢吵她而找不到時機說話。

裴柱現其實覺得自己挺幼稚的，不過就三句話嘛，有什麼好生氣的。

對方只是後輩阿，在康瑟琪拍完綜藝後，其實也沒那麼密切的聯絡了阿。

不是人的問題。

讓裴柱現真正放在心上的，追根究柢，大概是「很會撒嬌」這四個字。

光是在腦海中想像畫面，想到康瑟琪被別人用可愛的語氣叫著「歐尼」時，那個呆呆傻傻說不定還臉紅的表情，裴柱現就覺得要被自己的醋海淹死了。

撒嬌，對裴柱現來說真的很難。

雖然妹妹們總說自己在生活中很常撒嬌，但那都是在她自己沒意識到的狀態下，如果要刻意做，就會總是做不出來。

不管是綜藝上的，還是對戀人的更是。

她和康瑟琪相比，怎麼說也是姊姊，在工作上又是「隊長」，她絕對是比較強勢的那方。

很少示弱，不夠可愛，不夠主動表達自己的感情。

反應了裴柱現心底很深的不安。

喜歡康瑟琪的人那麼多，自己又大她三歲，會不會康瑟琪有一天就發現，自己其實比較喜歡小女人類型的？

「歐尼，待會練習完要不要一起去吃飯？」

空蕩的練習室裡，康瑟琪在休息時朝自己走了過來，步伐還有些小心翼翼的，裴柱現一瞬間有了他們又回到當年只剩下他們兩人的錯覺。

好吧，也許是自己太過份了，差一點要答應的下一個瞬間，康瑟琪又繼續開口。

「上次藝琳提到，我才想到好久沒跟YooA聊天了，她說SM附近有一家新開的炸豬排蠻好吃的，歐尼要不要一起－」

康瑟琪笑的很開朗，完全沒發現眼前的人已經火冒三丈。

什麼年少的溫馨回憶瞬間都被裴柱現拋諸腦後。

「不要。」

還是當年好，至少當年還不是一隻花心熊。

裴柱現轉身就出了練習室，留下在原地一臉哀怨的康瑟琪。

接下來的練習，裴柱現連正眼都沒看過康瑟琪。

-

康瑟琪在夜晚翻了個身，想牽裴柱現垂在腰上的手，卻在手指才剛碰到的時候裴柱現就立刻把手收了回去。

看著裴柱現的背影，康瑟琪已經快受不了這兩天的冷戰了，噢，如果加上今天，那就已經是三天了。

不管自己怎麼努力，年上的戀人說不理就是不理。

偏偏抓破頭也想不到為什麼阿。

嘆了一口氣，康瑟琪只好一不做二不休的，直接環上裴柱現的腰，抱了上去。

除了在康瑟琪剛抱緊自己的那瞬間，裴柱現稍微顫抖了一下之外，再來不管康瑟琪怎麼喊，她依舊保持沉默。

「歐尼。」

「歐尼，理我一下嘛...」

「歐尼，睡了嗎。」

「歐尼，是不是在生我的氣…」

不死心的又問了一次，連語氣都放到最軟了，裴柱現仍然一點反應也沒有。

突然想到今天在公司發生的意外插曲，抱著姑且一試的心情，康瑟琪決定豁出去了。

康瑟琪把裴柱現抱得更緊一些，稍微撥開了頭髮，將唇覆上裴柱現白皙的後頸。

然後開始親吻。

「啊－」

沿著細嫩的皮膚，沿途向上或重或輕的啃咬，還能感受到康瑟琪正用柔軟的胸部從背後蹭著自己，即使裴柱現咬著嘴唇，仍會忍不住發出細碎的喘息。

康瑟琪的手慢慢從腰上游移，然後握住了自己的手，故意仔細的撫摸著自己的每一根手指，甚至還用溫暖的掌心輪流包覆。

「康瑟琪…你幹嘛…」

「歐尼在生氣嗎？」

康瑟琪的聲音比剛才低沉，一點也不像是問句，甚至還略顯沙啞。

裴柱現忽然猛的翻過身，發現康瑟琪的臉頰有了不自然的紅暈，似乎非常緊張，裴柱現立刻奪回主導權，抓住康瑟琪的手臂使她停止動作。

「歐尼生氣的話，就*&#$...」

康瑟琪最後一句的音量突然變的很小，裴柱現皺了一下眉，根本聽不清楚她在說什麼。

「什麼？」

沒想到下一秒康瑟琪又貼了上來，並且用力抓住自己的手。

低聲在耳邊呢喃，溫熱的呼吸讓裴柱現止不住的顫抖。

「歐尼在生氣。」

「所以。」

康瑟琪又吻了一下裴柱現的耳垂，聲音依舊是沙啞的不像話，極具誘惑。

「所以我要請歐尼…」

「懲罰我。」

-

「所以你說，你跟柱現怎麼啦？竟然可以三天都不說話。」

金泰妍一臉不可置信，聽起來也沒發生什麼大事啊。

「我也不知道…可是歐尼就不理我嘛…」

康瑟琪垂下頭，一臉沮喪的模樣。

「好吧，那我教你一招。」

「是什麼？」

「反正一定是你惹柱現生氣了嘛。」

「你就…………」

「就這樣一定就可以解決了。」

金泰妍語畢後彈了一下手指，很有信心的樣子。

「真的只要這樣做跟這樣說就可以嗎？」

「相信我啦。」

康瑟琪看著金泰妍正拍著胸口保證，又忍不住開口。

「所以泰妍歐尼，那…那個懲罰阿－」

金泰妍嚇了一跳，看康瑟琪的臉還有些紅紅的，不是阿，不用連這種事情也要問我怎麼做比較好吧？！

「我是說那個懲罰阿，是指…」

「一個月不能吃肉這種的嗎？」

「還是要洗一個月的碗啊？」

康瑟琪歪著頭，兩眼發光，好奇的發問。

金泰妍立刻噗哧一聲笑了出來，然後用力捏住自己的大腿肉，讓自己不要笑得太誇張。

「阿…可能…大概是那類的吧…」

「反正瑟琪你就照那樣做就對了啦。」

一直到康瑟琪離開公司的時候，金泰妍都還坐在位子上哈哈大笑，並得意地想著，自己三月的時候送裴柱現的生日禮物，這次應該可以派上用場了，真是先見之明阿。

-

「所以我要請歐尼…」

「懲罰我。」

康瑟琪看著裴柱現離開床舖的時候還有些困惑，但沒過多久裴柱現就回來了，還一回來就把自己壓在身下。

「你說的，瑟琪。」

柱現歐尼好像已經不生氣了，只是她用炙熱的眼神看著我，手上還拿著奇怪的東西。

怎麼氣氛哪裡怪怪的，這跟泰妍歐尼告訴我的好像不太一樣啊？

你說，我這算是成功了嗎？


End file.
